Ion implantation is an important process that effects performance of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device. An amount of doping ion implantation determines a threshold voltage and contact resistance of a thin film transistor in the organic light emitting diode display (OLED TFT). An ion outlet of an ion implantation apparatus in the related art cannot adjust ion implantation amount.